


Wooddinie Hyungie

by riceufairy



Series: Idiot Couple Parenting Life [3]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 17:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riceufairy/pseuds/riceufairy
Summary: Daehwi was born and our baby Woojin is a big brother now.





	Wooddinie Hyungie

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with this one!  
> Look at me updating a fic no one asked for.

Daehwi was born shortly after Woojin wrote a letter to _Santa Harabeoji_ , actually worm like lines on a scented paper, and praying on the temple during New Year that he wanted a baby sibling. Daehwi was a baby who seldom cries at night and only have smiles and giggles during the day, only this past few weeks.

That day, Jisung glanced at his son Woojin showing off his circle cirle drawing he learned from daycare to Daehwi who was lying on the crib. Jisung was currently cooking lunch for them. It's a Sunday and Daniel doesn't have work but he let his husband sleep in some more because of his busy workload the past week.

" _Dis bwontosowuus_!" he said proudly showing off his work.

"You made a brontosaurus?" Jisung asked the child. "Can papa see it?"

Woojin ran towards him to show his drawing.

"Wow! Our Woojinie is very good at drawing." Jisung said after looking at the paper. "Is it because you're a _hyung_ now?"

Woojin giggled happily and went back to his mini table to draw some more. He went back to Jisung showing off again his drawing.

"What is it?" he asked.

" _Segosowus_."

"Wow, it's stegosaurus?" Jisung looked at the drawing again to figure out the dinosaur his son talking about. "Oh, that's why it have something on the back?"

"Papa, _bet_!" Woojin raised his thumbs up and posed in full of confidence. Yes, his son is now a dinosaur enthusiast. Since he was bitten by some insect, he's now scared of handling insects. At his age, Woojin learn quickly about anything that pique his interest. It started with a book given by Minhyun. Jisung will read it for him and he'll remember new words quickly which sometimes amazes Jisung in every way.

"Before you draw again, go wake up Daddy. We're eating soon."

Woojin peeked. " _Wat_  it?"

"I made Woojinie his favorite Mr. Sausage so-"

Before Jisung finish his sentence, Woojin already dashed out of their kitchen calling out his dad. A little later, there's a sleepy Daniel getting dragged by Woojin by the hand. He's yawning when his arms found Jisung's waist and gave little kisses on the side his neck without opening his eyes.

"Morning." Daniel greeted in a raspy voice.

Jisung turned to look at Daniel's face before giving the younger a quick peck on the lips. "It's already afternoon." he whispered.

Daniel groaned and rests his head on his shoulders. "I have wasted a day with you. You should've woke me up earlier."

He grabs his face and almost laughed to see Daniel pouting. "It's okay. You're not that busy this week, right?"

Daniel lazily scratched his neck before kissing him again and breaking off their hug. The younger looked at Woojin who was watching them silently all this time.

" _Addy_! Look, _Wooddinie_   _dwo_ dino." Woojin said to his father showing off his drawings.

Daniel stared at the paper for a second, scrunched his face internally asking his self what the heck is that drawing? "It's looks like your po-" Jisung immediately pinched Daniel's side making him yelp.

"Woojinie hyungie, can you help me set the table?" Jisung asked their son with a smile, wishing Woojin would forget asking Daniel. Their child seem to like the _'older brother'_ tag and comply happily with Jisung's request.

He proudly huffed his chest out to Jisung to get praised but they got distracted with Daehwi crying on the crib. Jisung went to Daehwi and carry the child. He immediately stopped crying upon seeing Jisung.

"What happen to our Daehwi?" Daniel asked while he play with Daehwi's hand.

"He's probably flustered when he didn't see anyone." Jisung said after checking his diapers. He just fed Daehwi and he was sleeping before Woojin played with him.

Jisung went back to the kitchen and his heart sank when he saw Woojin sitting alone behind the kitchen counter, mumbling to himself while he continue drawing. Having Daehwi is like he can't give Woojin the amount of attention he gave the kid when he was still their only child and it's making Jisung guilty everyday. But the child won't complain. In reality, Daniel grumbles more than Woojin.

He nudge Daniel slightly to point at Woojin and gave him a worried look. He won't hide what he feels to his husband and Daniel kinda get what he means and gave him a tapped on the back and a smile of assurance. "Let's eat first." he whispered before giving him a kiss.

" _Addy_!" Woojin shouted with a scrunched forehead.

"What?" Daniel asked surprised.

" _Agen_! _Agen_!" he said in an angry tone. "Papa is _Wooddinie_!"

Daniel snorted. "Papa already married to Daddy. Sorry Woojinie."

Jisung pinched Daniel on his side. But the younger just rubbed his hurt side and continued bickering to their son. "Real mature of you, Kang Daniel."

"But you're mine!"

They finished eating and left the kids on the living room to have a talk. Daniel suggested that he should go out with Woojin and he would take care of Daehwi.

"But-"

"Shhh... If anything happens, Sungwoon hyung is one knock away." he said and looked at Jisung seriously. "Hyung, it's our second child, do you think I'm not used to taking care of our child?"

"It's not like that..."

Daniel huffs. "I can make baby food, make milk and even change diapers. I'm Superman already."

Jisung finally giggled. "I thought you're spidey."

"I could do both." he smiled and gave Jisung a kiss. "So, don't worry about me and Daehwi, okay?" Jisung nods hesitant. "Hyung!"

"I would still worry!" he said. "The last time I left you with Woojin when he's still a baby, you posted a video copying that Mission Impossible-"

"That won't happen again! I swear." Daniel said before opening the door. "Woojinie! Papa said you're going out together!"

Woojin excitedly jumped from his seat before asking ' _where_ ' and Jisung looked at Daniel with a sigh. Daniel suggested they should go to the arcade. Woojin get dressed immediately.

"We're going." Jisung said to Daehwi and Daniel playfully waved his little hand.

Daniel gave him a short kiss. "Enjoy."

Jisung smiled at him. "Don't get a little too excited about me leaving. I'm sending Hwang Minhyun over."

"Hyung!"

"Let's go!"

"Go!" Woojin repeated.

They both went to a mall not far from their home and bought Woojin some clothes. It's almost a new season and Woojin is growing fast. When Woojin started getting tired on shopping, he dragged the kid on an arcade nearby. He was enjoying himself and Jisung was gladly following his son. After the arcade, they went to a toy store. The kid was amazed with the toys in front of him but looked back to Jisung for permission.

Jisung nods. "Put what you want in the basket then, we'll both decide later." he said before sitting down on one of the bench provided. "I'll wait for you here."

Woojin went off with a small cart and went back with a not so surprising amount of toys. There are remote controlled cars, lego, police cars, trains, the usual he get from the shelfs but something caught Jisung's attention. He grabbed the plastic bag and show it to his son.

"What is this?" He lifted up a bear onesie for kids. "You're big now, you can't fit on these."

Woojin glanced on his hand before rummaging through his mini cart. "Daehwi." he said. " _Dis, Woodinie_." he said lifting a green onesie.

Jisung was taken aback with what Woojin said. They were together the whole afternoon but no one mentioned Daehwi. He didn't even buy clothes for the baby, since there are a lot at home. And now he's the one buying for his little brother.

"Then, should we buy one for Daehwi? How about you?"

" _Woodinie_ hyung now."

Jisung laughed as he held his tears back. He pats Woojin's head and took the dinosaur onesie from his little hands. "Then Papa will buy this one for Woojin hyung since hyung is a good boy everyday."

Woojin smiled brightly. "Thank you, Papa!"

They went home after paying since Woojin is excited showing Daehwi what he bought for the little brother and Jisung received a call from Minhyun that they went home before their child squish Daehwi. The kid extremely likes cute things. He told him thanks but the younger only said he's sorry that he can't even stop his husband and Daniel. Jisung was puzzled but realized it when he and Woojin arrived.

Daniel show off his masterpiece with Daehwi sleeping in the middle of their bed with a red wig and wearing a crocheted mermaid tail blanket.

"Why would you put Nemo? You should put Flaunder, idiot." Jisung can't get mad at his husband. Daehwi looks so cute.

Daniel giggled. "Woojin only have Nemo on his toys." he said before closing the door. "What happened with the both of you?" he asked as he watch Woojin who was silently playing with his toy car. Jisung bought him a toy car since he was so touched earlier.

Jisung told Daniel about what happened at the toy store and Daniel had the same reaction as him.

"I'm going to cry. He did that?" Daniel said before looking back at their child on the couch.

"Yeah. I was surprised too. When we left the house, we only played, shop and eat. No one mentioned about Daehwi at all. And he's excited to go home to show Daehwi what he bought."

Daniel stood up to praised Woojin but surprised when he saw his son sleeping soundly on the couch. Jisung followed and they both giggled as they watch Woojin snore loudly.

"He got that from you."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading!
> 
> Leave your comments and suggestions down below *kissed*


End file.
